


All Eyes on Me

by Angel_Noir



Series: For the Less than Average Reader [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blackmail, Blood and Gore, Gore, Gun Violence, I lied, Kinky stuff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There's a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Noir/pseuds/Angel_Noir
Summary: Rhys finally gains access to the cameras of Handsome Jack's office and my god did he get more than he bargained for.





	1. Well Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> A little warning - this is a fairly violent fanfic so if you're squeamish or just don't enjoy this kinda thing then I advise you leave now.  
> As for the rest of you - please enjoy this filthy smut~

Jack watched the large screen on his desk intently as he combed his fingers haphazardly through some lackey's hair who was situated nicely between his legs. He studied the cute code monkey's with interest - he seemed to be kitted out with some pretty fancy cybernetics and by god did it make him look even more beautiful(ly fuckable). After a few minutes of near silence, Jack chimed into Helios' intercom

"Aha - Wallet Head, I need you to get your ass into my office pronto. You know that I'm not a patient man." Jack managed to choke out the last few words without tripping up as his dick hit the back of the nameless man's throat; but this is Handsome Jack we're talking about, is there anything he couldn't overcome?

 

It took a few minutes but Jack eventually heard the sound of his office doors sliding open. Looking up from the papers on his desk he saw Vasquez shuffle in timidly, giving off vibes completely different to his usual jackass demenour

"You're late Wallet Head." Jack felt the man under the desk freeze as he began to speak and looking down disapprovingly he tapped the gun in his holster as a warning

"I- I'm sorry Handsome Jack sir, how can I help?" Vasquez stuttered out, keeping a safe distance from Jack's desk. Jack didn't answer- he just rolled his eyes and lanced towards his feet with a look of murder, joy and lust

"I'll be with you in juusst a," **Bang** "second." Jack stood up from behind his desk and nonchalantly wiped at the fresh blood splatters and bits of brain that now dotted his trousers (there's only so much room for blood and gore to explode into under a desk). Vasquez knew better than to ask.

"Right," the egomaniac strolled towards his new 'victim' and wrapped his arm around his shoulder "I want you to tell me who **that** is," Jack pointed to the profile blown up on the screen on his desk "sure, I could easily run it through the system but where's the fun in that huh?" Vasquez looked meekly up at Jack and reveled for a moment in the contact with his boss

"T-that's Rhys, sir." The kiss-ass tone piped up

"Rhys..." Jack repeated, as if he was giving the name a test run

"Right, thanks Wallet Head."

"No - no problem sir." Vasquez turned to leave but the death grip on his shoulder stopped any and all intentions of him going anywhere

"Nu-uh kitten, Daddy needs you here~" Jack purred as his lips curled upwards into a violent grin

 

It had been weeks but the time has come and Rhys sat at his desk nervously. Today would be the day that he gained access to Jack's office... in a digital sense. Jack was infamous for having the occasional fling in his office and Rhys wanted desperately to be a witness of the occasion. He booted up his Echo-eye and ran his self coded software to set about getting through the usually impenetrable security

"That's strange..." He mumbled quietly to himself. The security that was normally set in place was lax; basically non-existent, which made Rhys extremely skeptical to continue but he ignored his better judgement and proceeded to 'hack' his way into the camera of Jack's office. He was **not** prepared for the image that quickly engraved itself into his brain. His higher up and nemesis bent over, clawing at and drooling on Handsome Jack's desk while the man himself thrust deeply into him

"Fuck..." Rhys almost moaned outwardly before quickly making his way to the nearest bathroom to indulge himself. Once he'd arrived he locked himself in the furthest stall from the door and hurriedly unzipped his trousers

"F-fuck, J-Jack," Rhys bit his lip as he began to slowly stroke himself through his underwear. He couldn't believe what was happening but he decided not to dwell too long on it

 

"Finally." Jack peeled his eyes away from his computer and looked down at the writing form beneath him

"How does it feel knowing that one of your subordinates  -let alone one of your worst enemies- is watching you get brutally fucked by yours truly and is getting off to it?" Vasquez's face flushed as he choked out a moan before burying it into Jack's desk

"Not a chance pumpkin," Jack scolded, tangling his fingers into the man's hazel locks and ripping his face away from the wood "you're gonna let him watch everything." Vasquez moaned loudly into Jack's mouth as he was pulled in for a sloppy, sex fueled kiss. Jack's eyes wandered back to the screen on his desk as he began to systematically roll his hips - a somewhat bored and uninterested look spread across his face even as the sub continued to be a rather hot and arousing sight. Jack was waiting for the perfect moment to give Rhys all the footage he needed to be blackmailed into his submission.

 

Jack picked up the pace of his thrusts and un-popped the button to his holster as he noticed Rhys approaching this finish; his mouth hung limp and drool began to leak from the corner of it, his arm sped up in an attempt to finish quickly and return to work.

"Bingo," Jack grinned inwardly to himself as he flipped over and tore into Vasquez. there was a small 'click' then Vasquez felt the cool metal of Jack's gun to his lips

"Now, I want you to blow it like you blew Daddy earlier, okay kiddo?" The man nodded and quickly wrapped his mouth around the recently stained barrel, grimacing at the coppery taste that assaulted his mouth

"That's a good boy..." Jack trailed off and returned to watching Rhys tense and jerk himself off more vigorously as he was about to cum

"Now let's end this show with a _bang,_ shall we?" It took a moment to settle in with Vasquez what Jack meant but before it was too late the trigger had been pulled and most of his face had been obliterated onto the desk (explosive weapons are just the best, even if they're not Hyperion) Jack's eyes returned to the picture of Rhys' shocked face with blown out pupils

'God, this kid's a fucking freak.' Jack thought as he pulled out of the now lifeless corpse beneath him

 

Rhys couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed. Handsome Jack fucking then straight up murdering his boss and rival. He was more concerned that he'd quite easily gotten off to it. He quickly glanced down at the projection to go about deleting all traces of him watching that sick fuck fest and almost shit himself as Jack stared directly into the camera and winked at him

"Oh fuck." Rhys gulped


	2. All Kinds of Fucked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys gets fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super salty rn - I've had to re-write this chapter three times now ;-; (hence why this chapter's been on hold for so long) Also, guns make an appearance in this chapter.

It had been a few days since 'the incident' and Rhys was terrified for his life. Anytime someone mentioned his name, came to ask a favour or question, he practically shit bricks. It was a living hell.

"Oh Rhys~" The smooth voice came from the lift entrance at the far end of the Hub of Heroism. Rhys' eyes shot up from his sandwich and his face was like a deer caught in the headlights

"C'mon Pumpkin, don't be shy - I'm not gonna hurt you," A small sigh of momentary relief expelled itself from Rhys " **yet.** " He couldn't breathe. This was it - he was going to die at the hands of his idol and he knew that there was no possible way to avoid it.

"Rhys, where are you?" The tone was getting impatient and harsh but he still couldn't force himself to stand up and drop his lunch (do you know how expensive these sandwiches are? Eridium probably costs less...)

"I said... RHYS WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Quicker than a vault hunter opens a vault, every Hyperion employee rushed to part as the man himself stormed towards his new victim

"Ha-Handsome Jack s-sir - " Jack slammed his hand on the table and Rhys quickly stood up, tripping and falling into the death of him. Jack just bit his tongue and waited for Rhys to adjust himself

"You and I need to have a little... _chat_ , wouldn't you agree?" Rhys nodded and Jack eased off the look of excess carnage

"I'm glad there's no argument there, we wouldn't want to over work the clean up crew again now, would we?" Again, Rhys agreed. He knew it would be the only way to not get thrown into the icy, endless abyss of space.

"Good, now let's go," Jack dug his nails deep into the flesh of the man's lower neck, determined to mark his territory early, and strolled back through the path of people to the lift with the latest edition to his trophy collection  "now as for the rest of you, back to work or I'll come make sure to give you **_all_** a special visit in the near future." he barked, and within mere moments the food court was as good as dead.

 

 The elevator ride was unnerving; Jack's nails were still digging in deep into Rhys' neck, and neither of them said a word on the way up. A few glances were made by Rhys but only one was answered with a sideways smirk from the CEO.

"And we're here!" Jack burst out of the elevator, throwing Rhys through the office doors and half way across the office floor in the process

"So, Kiddo, is it like you remember? I mean, add some blood, the corpse of your former boss and enemy and it's basically the same, right?" Jack's tone mixed with the question made Rhys flinch, it wasn't something that he particularly wanted to answer. Unfortunately, not answering wasn't a viable option and Rhys knew that. But before he could collect his thoughts to form something coherent, Jack's foot collided with his face - hard.

"I want an answer Rhysie." Rhys wiped the blood from his nose onto his jacket sleeve

"I said; is it like you remember?" Still silence

"I mean, we've got the blood. Do you wanna add the corpse too, Pumpkin?" And faster than Rhys could reply, Jack had his gun to Rhys' forehead

"N-no sir..." Rhys shook his head, even though he knew that some sick part of him could totally get off to that thought

"Good." Another swift kick came and made him double over into the floor - he could've sworn that he heard a ' _crack_ '.

"I know you're probably asking yourself ' _why did he just kick me in the ribs_? _I'm doing everything he wants._ ' The answer's simple; I find it funny and you're quite clearly getting off to it." Rhys was stunned in silence. Looking down he noticed the tent in his trousers and instantly went red

"N-no it's not - I -" Rhys' couldn't come up with an excuse

"Rhysie, Rhysie, you really think you can lie to my face and get away with it?" Jack squatted to Rhys' height which made it fairly obvious ,with how tight his pants were getting, that Jack was enjoying this a little too much too.

"I'm sorry I ju-" _Smack._ Jack's ring tore the skin on Rhys' face, leaving a pretty little crimson mark just below his right eye _  
_

"J- Jack please..." Rhys looked up at Jack with hooded eyes, a hint of wanton need in his words.His timid demeanour had changed completely and Jack couldn't deny it, it was _hot. Fuck,_ this code monkey was _hot_. A few moments went by as Jack soaked in the flushed look on Rhys' face before he made a move _  
_

"Oh I know what's missing!" Jack shot up and casually made his way over to his desk, dragging Rhys by his hair alongside him and dumping him somewhere on the way there

"Strip." The CEO sat down in his dope throne, studying Rhys' body as he got comfortable. Rhys had no issue with where this was obviously going and happily obeyed. Wincing when it came to removing his shirt, he looked down and saw the large bruise forming around his bottom ribs

"Keep goin' kiddo, or do you wanna float by HR?" Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at Rhys expectantly which made it feel like almost a challenge to him and within seconds what started as just removing his clothes turned into a striptease. Slowly he unbuttoned his trousers and waltzed closer to Jack, discarding them in the process, swaying his hips seductively before dropping to his knees in front of of the chair.

"You've perked up~" Jack grinned, undoing his belt and releasing himself. ' _There was no way that Jack could be that well endowed naturally... right? He must've enhanced it when his face got jacked up - or maybe he only added the piercings?_ ' Rhys was quickly brought back to reality by the sensation of almost vomiting as Jack's dick was forced down his throat

"You sure you've never done this before?" Jack paused

"Maybe Vasquez was lying," Jack smirked "you're definitely better than him and oh boy - he had a track record in this. Blew most of R&D and a few from accounting." Rhys almost choked himself laughing and felt strangely pleased with himself at the odd complement

"Whoa, calm down kiddo, don't want you puking all over me." Jack ran his fingers through Rhys' hair in what seemed like compassion but that notion was quickly removed as he forced Rhys' head back down into his lap. Rhys slowly began testing the water and constricting his throat around Jack which brought about a deep moan

"Oh _fuck_ kiddo-" Rhys looked up and smiled inwardly, noticing that Jack was now leaning back into his chair and his knuckles white from tensing a little too hard

"Shit Rhysie, I- I'm gonna-" Without warning, the brunette was choking down Jack's release; some of it dripping down his chin erotically

"Get up," The CEO barked and Rhys complied, standing at full attention "good boy~" he purred, pulling his new fuck toy into his lap and positioning his over his cock

"Uh J-Jack, shouldn't we be using some lube or some-" Suddenly Rhys was down on Jack's thighs with a somewhat uncomfortable and full feeling in his ass - no pain.

"Oh _fuck_!" He groaned, throwing his head back and death gripping Jack's arm

"Good huh?" Rhys was breathless as he tried to gain his composure 

"Didn't even have to have the people fixed my face do anything to it." Jack stated nonchalantly. ' _Oh fuck, it's natural_.' Rhys gulped as he began slowly rocking his hips. There was no chance that he could  keep a steady rhythm when the ladder of piercings continuously assaulted his prostate; fortunately Jack knew from other encounters that this was likely to happen and thrust up to meet Rhys'.

"Does daddy feel good pumpkin?" The CEO cooed into Rhys' ear, leaving hickeys along his neck and jaw as Rhys shivered with pleasure. Jack's thrusts got harder and he took extra care in making sure to press his thumb into the steadily growing bruise on Rhys' torso

"It's not polite to leave someone without an answer Rhysie." Jack snarled as he practically tore into Rhys' flesh with his nails and teeth, leaving territorial marks for the world to see... if he got out alive that is.

"Y-yes, more~" Jack's new fuck toy moaned out, clearly enjoying the vicious treatment

"You want more?" Jack began to unclip his holster. Rhys nodded

"My little slut wants more huh?" Rhys was getting impatient, he hadn't finished once since they'd started and now Jack was keeping him on the brink

"Please Ja-hic- ack-" he moaned, rocking his hips down in to Jack as an attempt to reach his release "Well since you've asked nicely," **Bang.** Rhys felt the explosive round tear through his cybernetic arm "cum." Despite having his arm blown off he obeyed with no resistance and came harder than he ever had. And so did Jack. 

Slowly Jack stood up with Rhys curled up against him, obviously exhausted, and took him over to the couch before carefully placing him down to rest.

"You've got a soft spot for him huh?" Jack's gaze snapped up toward the lift to his penthouse and locked eyes with his own

"Shuddup Tim." Jack growled

"Make me... _daddy_ " Timothy knew how to get Jack rilled up and intended to do just that - he wasn't just gonna let Rhys have all the fun~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.(Rhys blew Vasquez but Vasquez only lasted a few seconds and Rhys made fun of him and that's why they're enemies...? Dumb thoughts I have while writing.)  
> 2\. Rhys is also a huge fuckboi like Vasquez and gets around a lot (almost guaranteed that most of the male population of Hyperion has seen his cute Tushie.) 
> 
> Next chapter will have Rhackothy where Tim Tams is a bit of a kinky asshole.
> 
>  
> 
> PSA:  
> Please use lube before anal.


	3. Who Ordered the Rhackothy? ... No one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy should spend less time around Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not be fooled by the smush. Oh and Rhys does a full 180 in this chapter.
> 
> [[Edit; Happy holidays!]]

With a yawn and a stretch Rhys was finally awake, the smell of cigarette smoke making him cough slightly

"Sleep well Kiddo?" A familiar voice came from towards the desk along with the tapping of keys

"Y-yeah," Rhys rolled his shoulders, noticing that there was a substantial amount of weight missing "what... what happened?" The man at the desk let out an amused exhale before coming to join the brunette on the couch

"Extremely hot, kinda violent sex." he stated bluntly, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"W-we fucke-?" Rhys began but was interrupted by a low chuckle

"No, not us - I just watched~" Rhys was momentarily confused but the older man's grin was flirtatious and enticed Rhys, his eyes had a look of mischief which only brought Rhys in further. There was something off about Jack; he seemed much less likely to stab a bitch than usual.

"But we can change that now if you want," Jack winked, cupping Rhys' face and pulling him in for a smoky kiss to which he happily obliged "good boy~" he cooed softly into the brunette's ear, gently nibbling at the lobe. Rhys was in heaven... hot, horny, lust filled heaven. 

"C'mere baby." Jack pulled Rhys onto his lap so that he was straddling his legs, enjoying the way the younger man instantly relaxed into his touch. Slowly Jack made his way down Rhys' throat and chest, leaving small bites and nips in his wake which made Rhys moan oh so _erotically._

"How about you do Daddy a favour, Rhysie?" Jack's voice was soft and lured the man in closer... until the doors to the office slammed open

"Oh for **FUCKS** sake Timothy, really?" Jack stormed over the the couch, not pissed but not particularly all roses and daisies either.

"You couldn't wait until I got back from my meeting, could you?" Timothy just shrugged, putting the cigarette out on the arm of the couch which made the yellow leather sizzle - they could always buy another.

"He woke up and just looked so _lonely and confused..._ I wasn't just gonna leave him like that~" Jack's fingers were now firmly gripped on the bridge of his nose

"So you were gonna fuck him senseless?" Another shrug from Tim

" ~~Timothy you slut, I swear to god~~." Rhys was still too busy processing seeing two Jacks to notice them bickering

"Wait, so you're _**not**_ Jack?" Rhys piped up, leaning away from Timothy's embrace

"Yeah... no. Not quite buddy." The doppelganger smiled sweetly, wrapping an arm around Rhys' waist and pulling him further up his lap

"So, who are you?"

"Where you not just not listening Rhysie!?" Jack was slowly losing patience but Timothy didn't care, he rarely got to wind up Jack so he was taking this opportunity by the tits

"Name's Timothy Lawrence, nice to meet you Babe~" Tim's lips were soft against the back of Rhys' hand, the 'polite' introduction making Rhys blush

"Timothy drop the 'gentleman' act - I know you want to fuck his brains out; ~~you're not special.~~ " Jack flopped down next to the two and practically tore Rhys from Timothy on the way making him especially salty

"Whadya say Rhysie," the CEO roughly palmed Rhys' exposed dick, making him lean into his touch "you want us to fuck your brains out? Make you beg, scream, moan?" Jack growled deeply, words dripping with lustful promise and desire ( ~~"And _ **I'm**_ the slut huh? Hypocrite..." Timothy huffed)~~

"Please Jack..." Rhys moaned into the crook of Jack's neck

"I'm guessing that that's a 'yes' then?" Rhys nodded pathetically

"I want to hear it Rhysie."

"Please Jack..." Rhys moaned into the crook of Jack's neck

“Please..?”

“I want you guys to fuck me...” Rhys muttered, barely above a whisper

“Hm, what was that babe?” Timothy cooed, cupping Rhys' face lovingly. Rhys sighed, he'd basically lost all of his dignity yesterday when Jack dragged him away from his lunch like a misbehaving child; so what was there to lose?

“I said, I want you to fuck me.” Rhys was taken back by how harsh he'd sounded but decided to roll with it and leaned into the soft touch, eyes hooded and lustful. The new-found confidence took the two older men by surprise but neither were abject to it.

“My, my, what's with this new attitude Rhysie?” Jack took a handful of his subordinates hair and twisted it so their faces were a hairsbreadth apart. Rhys' eyes were challenging and his lips had curled into a seductive smile

"I kinda like it~" Timothy chimed in, circling around the couch, and resting his head on top of Jack's

 ~~"Timothy, you'd fuck a skag if you could. You like everything."~~  

 "Mmm - I have no _idea_ what you're talking about." Rhys hummed and leaned in closer to Jack - pausing for a moment before kissing his boss roughly. Jack's fingers curled in Rhys' hair, making the younger groan delightfully into the kiss. Suddenly, there were hands groping haphazardly along the curve of Rhys' back, trailing seductively down his spine and over his ass; kneading it softly.

"I'm getting jealous of you two love birds~" Timothy piped up, his voice smooth as butter and tearing Rhys away from Jack

"Oh bite me."Jack quipped, glaring up at his 'twin' with a grin and a half

"I don't think it's you I wanna be biting..." Tim retorted, keeping eye contact with his other as he pulled Rhys back on to his lap as he sat down on the coffee table. Heatedly, Jack unzipped his trousers to release his growing bulge and then in an instant he had flipped his lover and was pushing Rhys down onto the cool crystal of the table top, Jack's dick now resting heavily on Rhys' ass

"You want me to fuck you kiddo? Huh? You want us to do you real good?" Rhys groaned, his breath fogging up the table, as he wantonly rubbed against his superiors pierced length

"Jack, please, I want you to fill me-"

"Your wish is my command, Pumpkin~" Jack crooned into the younger mans ear as he plowed his cock into the waiting hole before him

"A-ah **_fuck!_** " Rhys choked out between the quick intakes of breath. His face was being forced into the table and he fucking loved it, he loved the domination, the filth... everything. Unfortunately, he was dragged from his thoughts by the pressure of Timothy pressing against his parched lips

"You didn't think I was going to let _him_ have all the fun now, did you?" Tim cooed, cupping Rhys' face softly and certainly with less malice than Jack's actions. The sub's eyes were struggling to stay focused on the doppelganger, his breathing was ragged and lustful, spit rolling down his lip and onto the table top as he was fucked ruthlessly... it was truly a sight to behold and remember for a rainy day. Rhys shook his head to the best of his abilities and eagerly parted his lips

"Mm, what a good whore you are~" Timothy teased, slowly pressing his length into the brunet's mouth. However, this wasn't enough for Rhys -who couldn't wait any longer to feel absolutely full- and took the whole of the older man's dick into his throat. Timothy groaned as he wove his calloused fingers into Rhys' mussed hair, using it a leverage t take control of his end of the fun.

"Is Rhysie enjoying being used? Hm?" Jack piped up, jerking harshly for extra effect. This was all too much for their subordinate who all but quietly came against the expensive crystal

"I think that's a 'yes' then~" Jack's tone was unsympathetic as he continued to thrust into Rhys, his climax slowly creeping up on him

"A-ah - fuck..." Timothy sighed, pulling out to release on Rhys' face and tangled hair.

"You two are useless-" Jack growled as he came deep within the brunet, who was thankful to be filled up.

"Timothy, fucking clean this shit up before I get back." The original had quickly recovered and was already heading out the office door to go test some new weapons down in R&D before officially using them up in HR.

"Fuck you Jack." Tim groaned as he and Rhys were left alone to sort themselves out. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timothy is best fuckboi.
> 
> [[Edit a few months later; god I forgot about this. My bad! I might do another one of these but as a oneshot so that I don't get shegged by my conscious again^-^']]
> 
>  
> 
> [[[Edit 2; It's December. Fuck.]]]  
> Also, ngl, I wrote the rest of this super quickly just so I could say that I'd got it done before 2018. Sorry for the -probably- shite quality of the finale. Oh and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so this looked longer on paper... but the good(?) news is that there's more to come! (Not an empty promise, it's literally already written.) Thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
